Galor class
Galor-class cruisers were the primary class of warship used by the Cardassian military during the latter half of the 24th century. Technical data Design Commonly referred to as "warships" or "war vessels", this class was also designated by the Cardassians and the Maquis as "cruisers". ( ; ; ) During the Dominion War, these vessels were classified by Starfleet as "destroyers". ( ) During the late 2360s, these warships had at least three sub-classes, with the Galor-class, Type-3 considered to be "top of the line." ( ) The Galor-class shared the same basic superstructure as their counterparts, but were used far more frequently by the Cardassian military. ( ) In early 2374, the Cardassians were constructing a number of these vessels at their Monac shipyards. ( ) Tactical systems The arsenals of Galor-class warships varied, though typically they were armed with numerous phaser arrays. Following the Cardassian evacuation of Terok Nor, it was said that the defensive capabilities of the newly renamed Deep Space 9 "could not defend itself against one Cardassian warship." ( ) Although the Galor-class vessels were considerably inferior to the Federation's starships, they proved to be very effective against starships, as well as Klingon Birds-of-Prey. ( ; ) In 2369, Edward Jellico ordered a fleet of Galor-class starships to leave the McAllister C-5 Nebula one-by-one, ejecting their primary phaser coils. ( ) In 2370, Cardassian colonists living in the Demilitarized Zone modified Cardassian shuttles, which they equipped with ''Galor''-class phaser banks to protect their colonial interests. ( ) File:Galor class, weapons pulse, forward.jpg|Forward weapons pulse File:Galor class, weapons array, forward.jpg|Forward weapons array File:Galor class, weapons array, mid-dorsal.jpg|Dorsal weapons array File:Galor class, weapons array, bridge and aft dorsal.jpg|Bridge and aft dorsal weapons arrays While recalling Maquis tactics against the Cardassians, where it was explained how they used to lure them into the Badlands, B'Elanna Torres noted that once inside, "those ''Galor-class cruisers had nowhere to run." ( ) The ''Galor-class was also utilized in the mirror universe by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance where they were described by Intendant as being "quick and powerful". These vessels, however, were not without their weaknesses, specifically, their targeting systems could be easily fooled. ( ) Subsystems In 2367, the Cardassian warships lacked the ability to read Federation starships transponder codes, while the latter had that ability. The Cardassians were granted this ability when Captain Picard gave Gul Macet the Federation's codes to track the . Federation starships also had superior terminal interface systems. ( ) Ships of the class ;Named * Aldara * Kraxon * Prakesh * Reklar * Trager * Vetar ;Unnamed * [[Galor unnamed 000|Unnamed Galor-class starships]] ** Benil's warship ** Dolak's warship ** Jasad's warship ** Nador's starship ** Ocett's war vessel ** Toran's warship Appendices Appearances * ** (first appearance) ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** (mirror universe) ** ** ** (mirror universe) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (LCARS display) ** ** ** ** * ** ** References * ** ** * ** Background information The Galor-class warship first appeared in "The Wounded", and was first identified by name in "Ensign Ro". For information on the studio model, please see ''Galor''-class model. Brandon MacDougall posted the real-world length of the LightWave model he built for the sixth and seventh seasons of DS9: "I loaded the 3D model up and she's around 368m feet. I would've checked with Rick Sternbach at one time regarding the size when laying it out." A camera test model from an auction contains a handwritten note: "Cardassian 1200 ft meters". http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/items/9625 Visual Effects Supervisor David Stipes noted that the "Galor is about 1,200 ft. http://groups.google.com/group/rec.arts.startrek.tech/msg/86317452fb689f5a When asked whether he had a definitive size, Rick Sternbach replied: Definitive? Not really, but I can try to make a guess. I pegged it at ~371m in the DS9TM, and just now measuring a reduced xerox of my starboard elevation ortho (and assuming a humanoid-comfortable deck height of ~3.8m), I get 379.6m, not far off from what I thought for the book. Will there ever be an authoritative figure? Probably not, but the number I get could be considered "original intent," ... A couple of sources imply that the Galor was intended to be approximately ¾ as long as the Enterprise-D. An article in the magazine Sci-Fi & Fantasy Models #16 states that the Galor miniature was in scale with the four-foot miniature of the Enterprise-D. http://groups.google.com/group/rec.models.scale/msg/b9e9baa8566954a0 Ed Miarecki also recalled such a consensus between him and Rick Sternbach. If so, the overall length can be estimated at (~37 inches / ~49.25 inches) * 2,108 feet = ~1,580 feet (~480 meters). Larry Nemecek likewise wrote that "Rick Sternbach's original length was 1,587 ft, or @ ¾ the length of the Galaxy-class." http://groups.google.com/group/rec.arts.startrek.tech/msg/403b03852d5e5e2b Technical Manual The following specifications, which describes this vessel as a Galor-class attack cruiser, comes exclusively from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual: * Production Base: Cardassia Prime Orbital Three Assembly Facility * Type: Medium Cruiser * Accommodation: 300 plus flight crew and troops * Power Plant: One and possibly two M/A warp systems; three or more impulse systems * Dimensions: Length, 371.88 meters; beam, 192.33 meters; height, 59 meters * Mass: 1,678,000 metric tons (est.) * Performance: Warp 9.6 (observed) * Armament: Eight or more spiral-wave disruptors; one large aft disruptor wave cannon; possibly other weapons Apocrypha According to the RPG sourcebook, the Galor-class was named after a mythical Cardassian warrior. External links * * : a comprehensive look at the various appearances of the Galor class bridge de:Galor-Klasse es:Clase Galor ja:ガロア級 nl:Galor klasse Category:Cardassian starship classes